Him
by Shmow Zow 64
Summary: I made this up on my own, so it doesn't belong to a particular fandom. I hope you guys enjoy and I will be adding more to this fanfiction.


His eyes are a deep amber color. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life, but those eyes are filled with pain and sorrow of his past. One night, when I was spending the night because I couldn't sleep at my house, parent issues, he told me what had happened to him when he was younger. I remember crying in his arms and getting angry at his predator for what he did. But his smile, oh my god, his smile is so perfect just like everything about him. That crooked smile he gives me sometimes when he catches me staring at him is to die for and I love it, even though he gives the other girls a fake smile. I know this because also on that night he told me how depressed he was and how he pretends to be happy for everyone else to keep them from worrying. He says there is something different about me though. Like, I'm the only girl who tries to help him and tries to go for something more than just sex. His voice is that of an angel's, soothe and sweet like honey. Oh, but that voice is sometimes engrossed with bitterness when he talks about what happened to him and how he wishes for the man's death. I wish for the man's death as well. I wish I could've taken his place so the man would hurt me instead of him.

If I could take all his pain away, I know he would love me then. He deserves to be happy all the time. He deserves to be able to smile a real smile and not just wear a painted face. He deserves to have sex for love and not just for pleasure. Man, I wish I could give him that, because I truly do love him. I would give him everything that he wants. If he just wants to use me, he can. If he wants to be with me, then I would let him have me. I just want him to be happy. I want to give him the happiness he deserves. I want to be able to take all of his pain away.

He is the star quarterback of our football team and every single girl in the school is all over him. He tells me he doesn't mind it because he gets what he wants from them without having strings attached. He says, "It's glorious, babe. Not having to deal with girl problems. Not being on someone's leash. Good old fashion fun is all I'm looking for." For some reason I don't believe him when he says this sort of thing. Maybe it's just me hoping that we can be more than just friends. Maybe. Maybe I hoping for the night when I'm over at his house that he finally kisses me and says, "you're the one for me, babe." That day I will forever remember and it shall be close to my heart. I will love him with all of his flaws, even though he is nearly flawless. I will give him the love he deserves and possibly take all his pain away. He tells me, in secret, that he hates playing football and he just does it so he can get a scholarship for school and make his mother proud of him. He just wants to write short stories and poems. I've read a couple of his poems and they are beautiful like everything he does. They are about his hardship and the man and how he took advantage of him and made him do things. No one knows this, but I do because he showed me and he trust me. Cuts. Cuts all over his thighs and chest. I don't know how the other boys on the football team don't notice when they're in the showers.

Oh my god. He made his move. He actually made a move on me! I snuck out of my house last night because I was having really bad nightmares and he is the only person I feel safe with. Anyway, I climbed the tree closest to his bedroom window, and knocked on his window for him to let me in. We sit on his bedroom for a good 20 minutes as I cry in his arms and tell him how awful my nightmare was this time and how it linked to the other ones I've had. He sits and listens, holding me while stroking my hair. "Don't worry about it, babe. It was only just a dream. Nothing can hurt you while I'm around. I will protect you from anything and everything, babe." He said to me while I was leaning my head against his chest, sobbing. This made me calm down quite a bit. Just hearing his heart beat and knowing that it beats because he is alive makes me feel wonderful. He has thought about suicide many times and has even tried to commit it, but he couldn't because he didn't want to leave his only friend behind in this god awful world.

I pulled myself away from his chest, but he pulled back into his chest and said, "babe, just let me hold you for a little while. I've been fighting with my mother again and I'm a bit on edge, and you calm me down. Just let me hold you." He holds me for another good 20 minutes. He laid his head on top of my head and then kissed the top of my head. I was so shocked that I didn't say anything, I just clench his shirt. We preceded to sit there on his bed, him holding me totally ignoring the fact that he kissed my head. Then he says, "do you like me? Do you honestly like me?" I raise my head up to look him in the eye, and I say, "yes. Yes I do. I love you with all my heart." He stares back at me and smiles that crooked smile that always melts my heart, his amber eyes sparked with interest. I could get lost in those eyes. He says, "do you really, babe? Like for sure?" then he leans down and places those perfect lips onto mine.

He moves his lips slowly away from mine and says, "I love you too. With all my heart."


End file.
